1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image memory apparatus for storing input image information.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, a digital image copying machine for digitally color-separating a color image to read the color image, performing desired processing of the read digital image, and performing color recording on the basis of the edited digital color image signal has been very popular. In addition, a system obtained by connecting a color image memory apparatus and a monitor display is proposed by the present applicant.
In such a system, data stored in the color image memory apparatus is repeatedly sent to the digital color copying machine to obtain a plurality of color images. In addition, when the monitor display is connected to the digital color copying machine, the stored images can be checked.
In the conventional technique, a capacity of a memory for storing image information is predetermined. For example, when a large or small image is to be stored, an image storing area is fixed. When a large image exceeding the storing area is to be stored, it must be reduced. When the reduced image is to be read out, it must be enlarged. It is therefore impossible to reproduce a high-quality image.